Adonis Alba
Name: Adonis Alba Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Dating, partying, football. Appearance: Adonis is 6'0" and 200 pounds, with a toned stomach, broad shoulders, and clearly defined biceps. His short blonde hair is styled into a flat-top, with a cowlick on the left side that refuses to go away despite any and all efforts to remove it. His face is clean-shaven aside from his eyebrows, which are as gold-colored as his hair. He has a solid jawline and healthy-looking complexion, but his nose is slightly crooked as a result of taking a particularly hard hit in a football game. Despite his regular drinking, his teeth are quite white, thanks to regular brushing and whitening. He generally wears clothes from the mall, usually either plain shirts or shirts with the logo of a sports team. He exclusively wears blue jeans, and has a closet full of them. He also seems to always have whatever brand of sneakers are in demand. On occasion, he breaks out his old letterman jacket. On the day of the class trip, Adonis was wearing a Seattle Seahawks jersey with "Alba" written across the back, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Biography: Francis Alba was the perfect All-American boy. He excelled in all of his classes, and led the Aurora High football team to two consecutive championships as quarterback. He later went on to play in the NFL, joining the Seattle Seahawks, and throughout his twelve-year career, he was consistently overachieving on the field while still finding time to do some charity work on the side. At age thirty-four, Francis decided to retire from football to get married to his high school sweetheart and long term girlfriend, Kyrie Stone, and raise a family. Francis and Kyrie got married two months later, and went back to their childhood neighborhood to settle down. Ever since she was a child, Kyrie had been dealing with issues caused by a weak heart, so Francis toned down his highly active lifestyle in order to settle down with her. Within a few months of their marriage, they discovered that Kyrie was pregnant, and both were overjoyed. They spent the next nine months preparing for their baby, and discussing how they would raise him. When the time came to deliver the baby, the baby came through fine, but Kyrie suffered heart palpatations while giving birth and tragically passed during the delivery process. Francis was heartbroken, but he had enough money saved from his NFL days to raise the child on his own. Francis wanted to give his son a name that would inspire him to be strong, and after a misunderstanding of Greek mythology (He thought that Adonis was a God of strength), Adonis Alba was born. Adonis was raised in the same upper-middle class neighborhood that Francis grew up in. Francis wanted to be the best father that he possibly could to Adonis, but he knew that it would be difficult without Kyrie. Francis did everything that he could to make sure that Adonis was healthy and happy growing up, reading many parenting books and magazines in an attempt to learn how to be a good dad. Kyrie's parents were always willing to lend a hand when Francis felt overwhelmed. As a result, they acted as a second set of parents to Adonis, although he was not as close to them as he was to his father. Thanks to Francis' very prosperous football career combined with a lifetime of smart saving, money was no worry, so he could provide his son with whatever he needed. They had a good relationship all throughout Adonis' childhood. Early in life, Adonis seemed like a relatively normal child from a behavioral standpoint. It didn't take very long for him to take a shine to sports, tossing a football ever since he was three. Adonis' sporting career started in kindergarten when he joined a T-ball team. He would regularly send balls flying to the outfield, and the coaches were impressed by the atheletic ability posessed by such a young child. As Adonis grew older, he joined Little League, where he continued to show his surprising athletic talent. He also regularly played football in the park and excelled in gym class. Adonis began playing football in middle school, and despite his skill, this is where problems began to appear. He was far better at football than he was at baseball, but his attitude was atrocious. He believed that as the son of a local hero, he should recieve better treatment than everyone else. By the time he reached high school, his grades had slipped from their former B level to low C's and D's, and his attitude degraded along with them. However, he never directly attacked or disrupted the other players, as his attitude mainly manifested itself in him being grumpy during losing games and getting the occasional penalty for rough play. The absolute breaking point was one game in particular during his junior year. Adonis had been rejected by a girl the previous day, and he had gotten into an argument with one of the other players during practice. With that pent up frustration leading into the game, Adonis turned into an absolute terror. He taunted and annoyed absolutely everyone in the locker room, was ludicrously aggressive in the game, and was finally ejected after threatening a referee. After the game, the coach decided that enough was enough, and Adonis was kicked off of the team. Many of his teammates severed all ties with him, seeing him as a disgrace to the team. It was Adonis' expulsion from the team that caused Francis to put his foot down with his unruly son. He had tried to deal with Adonis' terrible attitude the best he could, giving him talks about his behavior in the locker room and how a little courtesy can open doors to a brighter future, but after that disastrous game, he finally decided that Adonis needed a firmer guiding hand, and bagan to get strict with his son. He banned Adonis from going out on school nights, and established a strict 10:00 PM curfew on other nights. In addition, at the school's suggestion, he sent Adonis to an anger management course and took away his cable privileges until he graduated the course. Since graduating the course, Adonis has made attempts not to lose his temper around the house, lest he be deprived of cable again. Adonis was initially outraged about being kicked off the team, but his anger subsided when he believed that he could now fully indulge in his other passion: Girls. He was sadly mistaken, as most of the girls he used to be interested in would no longer give him the time of day. When he was on the football team, Adonis would average about one date every other week, sometimes more. However, since being kicked off the team, he's lucky if one girl goes out with him in a month. After being kicked off the football team, Adonis began to pick up more girls from parties, noticing that girls at parties seem to have much more relaxed standards. He loves parties because of the strong possibility of finding girls and alcohol. However, while he may drink a lot, he refuses to smoke or use drugs. He tried a cigarette once in his junior year and hated the taste, and he stays away from drugs in case he decides to give football another shot once he gets to college. Adonis' relationship with his father has also been strained in recent years. Francis has tried to talk to him about the possible consequences of his actions, such as driving drunk or getting a girl pregnant, but Adonis ignores his lectures and refuses to change his ways. Francis commonly wonders if Kyrie would have been able to control their son. Adonis used to have a lot of friends on the football team. He would hang around with them after games, talking about sports and girls. After he was kicked off the team, however, most of the team severed all ties with him. Only a few of the players will even talk to him anymore, muich less hang out with him. When he lost his spot on the team, he lost most of his friends as well. Losing his friends and social status had a dramatic effect on Adonis. He felt betrayed by everyone that he thought of as friends and companions. His relegation to the lower rungs of the social ladder caused him to lash out at the rest of the school. While he had been a grumpy and entitled, but otherwise benign figure beforehand, he was now very irritable and frustrated. He began to appear in the principal's office far more often than previously, serving his fair share of detention sentences. Since being kicked off the team, he doesn't socialize much with his classmates at school, preferring to spend time at parties instead. He noticed that people seem less tense at parties and are much more willing to talk to him, despite his unsavory reputation. He has a small number of people that he particularly enjoys hanging out with with whenever there is a party in the neighborhood, but he doesn't have a real social circle beyond that. Ever since he lost his spot on the team, Adonis has been harassing younger and smaller students. He bullies because he needs a way to get rid of his pent-up anger now that he doesn't have football. If he was asked why he is so angry, he would say that that's just the way he is. However, his anger actually comes from a variety of different sources. His ejection from the football team, his friends abandoning him, and his mother's death are all things that cause him stress and anger, although he would never admit it. Recently, Adonis was involved in an altercation in the school lunchroom, the fallout of which resulted in him being banned from the senior prom. In order to be allowed on the school trip, Adonis had to stay on his best behavior for the rest of the school year. Despite a lot of frustration and close calls, he managed to avoid having another outburst before the end of the year, just barely qualifying for the trip. Advantages: Adonis has his father's natural athleticism, so he is more physically able than many of his peers. In addition, his intimidating reputation could scare other students away from him. Disadvantages: His reputation could be a detriment as well, as he has tormented a good amount of the school's population, which could lead to him being killed by someone with a grudge. In addition, his temper could be his downfall if he were to lose it at an inconvenient time. Designated Number: Male student No. 043 --- Designated Weapon: Obsidian Knife Conclusion: - Oh man, that knife is awesome - wicked sharp doesn't even begin to describe it! Just got to be careful not to dull it or something. Or not, actually. That sucker almost took my thumb off. - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by Aura Master Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Aura Master Fox Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Joachim Lovelace Collected Weapons: Obsidian Knife (designated weapon, to Joachim Lovelace) Allies: '''None '''Enemies: Hansel Williams, Jaquilyn Locke, Joachim Lovelace Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adonis, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks *Whatever *Think Before You Act *How I Spent My Suspension V5: *Far Below Par *Ducks Love Fireworks *Stand Your Ground(s) *The Fox, the Wolf, and the Lamb Your Thoughts ''Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adonis '' Alba. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! - I'll go more in-depth later. For now, I'll just say that Adonis' death post actually made me sad, especially after the brief rise of confidence he had just moments before. The realization he had about his life right before it ended, was pretty tragic. - Psychedelic - Well done. I mentioned this with Stacey, but I like it when the 'bad' people in pre-game really start to reevaluate themselves and try their best to become more grounded, rational people. Adonis had a head start with that in Pre-Game after Whatever, and it really shows once he gets on the island. He tries to avoid all trouble at all costs, and he tries to make allies with anybody he comes across. This being a game of high schoolers killing each other, this doesn't work too well for Adonis giving his prior reputation. But it shows that he's actually trying to change and this makes me happy. The death was much improved as well. The change in his demeanor isn't jarring or surprising, as it's a familiar personality we've seen from him before. The pride, the wanting of greatness, it's always been there. But instead, it's shown in a more positive light. That's great. When the chips are down, he knows who he's become and how everyone else has changed with him. It really shows the nature of the game well, and gave a great ending to Adonis. Aura did good by Adonis, if his narrative was a bit too harsh for him at the end of his story. I would have liked to see Adonis actually proud of himself in his final moments, as it seemed more fitting, but still very nice. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students